


Gift

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The famous hero Megaman is a robot, but people often over look that he's also a child. But he gets a gift that no one really saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

The curtains fluttered as a small push of wind broke the silence of the room. The sun was shining high above, birds chirped as a city gathered, celebrating.

An alarm went off echoing in his ears, he grumbled and switched it off rolling over. Prying his emerald eyes open as he pushed himself off the bed. The calendar's date was circled a reflection of what the day was, his ‘birthday’.

He grumbled hearing his family downstairs busy getting a small celebration ready for him, he didn’t mind. But at times like this, he’d love to just leave, maybe not return, maybe come back late into the night. His emerald eyes found a small sticky note, quickly he left a small note on the door outside and jumped out the window.

 _Oh great..._ He fell seeing a bunch of fans screaming his name and running towards him, feeling trapped he ran to the corner of his house. Only to bump into someone.

He groaned feeling his head spinning, his arm was tugged up and his whole body felt like it was been ripped up from the ground. He shook his head confused, his vision cleared he saw something he’d never believe.

“Quit dragging you fuckin feet! Move!” Bass grunted in front of him, tugging on his arm and sprinting towards the forest.

“Bass?!” His footing stumbled when the two jumped over a log.

“God damn it!” Bass suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt throwing him over his shoulder. “Let me know when to stop!”

“O-okay?” Rock looked back feeling glad to get away for once.

Bass skidded to a stop kicking up a layer of dirt, he swung Rock off of his shoulder. He leaned onto the smaller robot breathing hard.

“Can we not do that again?” He felt like he needed to hurl.

Rock sighed, his sleeping were suddenly changing with a flash of light to his armour. “Let’s make this quick, okay?”

Bass looked up, rolling his eyes. “Five more minutes...Do you have an E-can?” Still trying to catch his breath.

“Oh come on I’m not that heavy.” Rock grumbled punching Bass in the shoulder.

“Nah you’re not, just I’ve been up all night -Oh Jesus fucking christ- fuck!” Bass fell back letting his arms spread out. “Damnit Wily next time don’t give me black armour!”

Rock watched seeing the black robot lay, grass covering some of his body. He huffed and fell back to laying next to the taller robot. “What were you doing at my house?”

“Hmmm?” Bass cracked an eyelid looking over, his crimson eyes calm for once.

“Why were you outside of my house? Planning of attacking me? Or trying to flat out kill me?” He propped himself up on an elbow, his eyes questioning.

“Oh my fucking god, just this does not help my headache right now.” He slapped his hand down on Rock’s face shutting him up. The forest slowly came back to life around them, birds chirped, rabbits ran and played. Bass smiled, not a crazed one a gentle smile, the first one Rock had ever seen. “Okay get up, there's a bag in that tree.” He got to his knees still getting his breath back. “There's clothes put them on.”

“What why?” Rock stopped grabbing the bag.

“Well, you’re famous I’m feared we need to hide in plain sight if we’re going anywhere today.” He stood up his black armour turning into a tight shirt and skinny jeans, military boots and a leather spiked jacket.

Rock stared, surprised. “You’re blonde?”

Rock walked beside Forte looking at the shops, his clothes were a bit too big but he dealt with them as they walked past a group of people. Some turned their heads but shook it off, Rock smiled happily to not get noticed. He stopped seeing the massive group of people gather around a huge tv.

//This in just now, Me-//

Forte grabbed Rock’s sleeve pulling him farther away. “Come on we don’t have much time.” He barked.

“Where are we going.” Rock yanked his arm back.

“...I can’t tell you yet.” Forte stopped seeing people turn at the two. “Just trust me this one time okay?”

“Why should I?” Rock folded his arms making himself look taller, even if his ‘friend’ was much taller. “You kidnapped me and ran like a rabbit.”

Forte looked to seeing the group of people staring. “Shut up.” He whispered at Rock his red eyes pointing to the people looking. “Or do you want to deal with them today?”

“...Fine.” Rock held out his hand, hesitantly Forte grabbed it as both of them ran down the street turning heads.

They stopped crossing another train track, Forte pressed on while Rock dragged his feet.

“Why don’t we just fight and get this over with okay?” Rock stopped standing tall.

“What? You think I want to fight you?” Forte laughed at this. “Then why on earth would I ‘save’ you from a crazed group of fans, give you clothes and take you out here?”

“...” Rock shuffled and raised his shoulders. “I have no idea.”

“Okay fine, I’m taking you to an amusement park and the and walk in the park, that’s all.” Forte smirked seeing Rock’s surprise.

“B-but why? This isn’t like you at all?”

“I was based on your blueprints, I’m sure you’ve got a heart in there.” Forte smiled not his usual smile, a smile Rock could get use to. “Come on it’s by those trees.” He waved Rock over.

_There really is good in him, I knew it!...Wish I could see it more..._

Rock ran after him, an extra spring in his step.

“So how are we going to break in?” Rock stopped by Forte, as the group of people swapped the entrance.

“Break in?” Forte smiled pulling out a wallet stocked full of cash. “Hell, why didn’t you say that earlier, I didn’t think you’d be such a risk taker, mister goody-elephant- shoes.” He elbowed Rock’s side.

“Y-you stole all tha-”

“No, you butt, I worked for it okay? I don’t only brood, and grumble over things.” Rock raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, I stole some but not a lot.”

Slowly but surely they entered the park, Rock ran all over the place, while Forte considered getting a child leash for him. Rock did get annoyed at how slow Forte was, and almost dragged him by his feet to the water park, then the food court and finally the roller coasters. They rested in the games area, where for the life of him Rock couldn’t get a single ball in the whole.

“How on earth do you even hit me?” Forte giggled patting Rock’s back. “Three balls, please.” He placed a few dollars on the counter. Only a few minutes later Forte carried a massive neon green bear on his back chasing after Rock who seemed to even have more energy. By that time the sun had slowly set, Rock waited outside on a bench his legs swinging and leaning on the giant bear.

“Alright, now what?” Forte stopped beside him, quickly pulling up his fly seeing that he forgot to.

“Well, we’ve done everything twice...Ferris wheel?” He turned seeing Forte shake a little.

“Really?” Forte's face was pale

“What? You don’t have a fear of heights do you?”

“N-no…” He looked away his hands shaking. “I just can’t handle the ride is all…”

“Come on, you’ve got me.” Gently He grabbed the shaky hand. “I promise nothing will happen.” He smiled warmly.

“O-okay...Just don’t tell my dad about this, or the bear.” Forte motioned to the bear.

Forte shook, even more, walking into the small cage, Rock grabbed his arm pulling him in. He jumped hearing the metal clank of the door behind him, panic rising he raced back to it just as the wheel moved. Rock grabbed him pulling him back to the seat.

“Calm down once we stop moving it’ll be nicer.” Rock sighed hugging him. Slowly Forte’s breathing relaxed so did his body, his hands didn’t grip the seat anymore almost ripping it up. “See it’s kinda nice.” Rock didn’t want to let for of him, only turned his neck out the window seeing the city lights break the darkness.

“...Thanks, Rock…” Forte watched the city’s glow.

The two walked under the lamps that lit the cobblestone path, Forte huffed after carrying the massive teddy bear under his arm. Rock waited on a small bench his legs swinging, Forte huffed putting the ugly bear down and leaned back almost panting. Rock glances over smiling but a little confused at the other's actions.

“Why would you go through all this trouble to do something like this for me?” Rock looked over the green bear’s head, seeing Forte still out of breath.

“Well...I figured I could know more about you, it would be very hel-”

“Bullshit.”

Forte blinked hearing Rock curse, Rock wasn't one to use foul words.

“Why did you really do this? You wouldn’t ‘save’ up money and then spend it on me for no real reason.”

“Ughhh….I’m just sick and tired of ‘home’, and to be honestly I think you’re the only robot not scared of me. Even if we have to kill each other it was nice to see another side of the world.” Forte grunted as Rock hugged him, pushing his head into the soft fabric of Forte's shirt.

“I was nice to see a smile on you.”

“What I _smile_ a lot.”

“But a nice smile….It’d be nice to hang out again…”

“It’d be nice not to carry this heavy fucking bear.” Forte poked the bear’s face, Rock giggled still hugging him. “Well let's sneak you back in and this fucker.” The grip on his waist tightens even more.

“No, just a-” He yawned loudly, bags under his eyes. “few hours…” A second or so later the small robot drifted off to sleep.

Forte sneaked out onto the roof, closing the window behind him, seeing the small robot sleeping. He sighed pulling his hoodie over his blonde hair, looking up at the moon. He shoved his hands into his pockets, pulling out the rest of the change and a small note. Quickly he shoved the note into the window and sat down by it not care who saw him. He rested his head on his hand staring up at the dark sky. “I still need to tell him…” He sighed before flashing into a blurry beam of light.

Rock smiled happily to be left alone after the day or reassuring his family, the masters, and even the public that he was fine. Telling some lie about him disabling Bass before the fight, and then getting lost in the forest for hours. He closed the door leaning on it, please to be alone for once.

A faint smile still on as he walked over to his window. He stopped seeing a small slip of paper pressed into the seal. _Strange is it from Forte?_ He glanced at the massive green bear, the smile grew knowing how much his friend hated it. He fell back into his fluffy bed unfolding the small paper.

1239.123648970026548795 N

61528.1264586416315561055 W

 _What are these supposed to mean?_ He pouted and read more.

If you want to hang out anytime use theses, and send me a memo.

 _...Coordinates so we can hang out?_ Uneasiness settled in his stomach, Bass was his enemy...But Forte showed another side, that seemed buried under his outer shell. _Is that what he really is like? Kinda nice… “I think you’re the only robot not scared of me.”_ The words echoed Rock’s mind. “He’s just lonely?” _Could be less of a dick about it._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one and I really feel like it's just cute.


End file.
